Halo: Warhunt/Joint-Occupation
** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** }} "'Joint-Occupation'" is the fourth level of the game Halo: Warhunt. It is also the first level to feature the Swords of Sanghelios, as well as usable vehicles. Plot Fireteam Caliber returns from their previous mission to the , where introduces them to Swords of Sanghelios Field Master Nak 'Yendam, a former friend of Covenant Field Master Grono 'Yendam. Nak informs the team that he is in command of a legion of Swords of Sanghelios troops on the neutral planet Righteous Cause, which has recently been conquered by Covenant forces under one of Grono's Sangheili Shipmasters. The Infinity's intelligence officers discover that the Shipmaster is a former Covenant warrior named Kyro 'Dezan. Palmer tells the team that capturing 'Dezan could give them vital information on Grono. Fireteam Caliber then arrives in the Trilborr system aboard Nak's gunboat, touching down in the city of Garuk, which the Covenant has been using as a forward base of operations. Nak goes off to eliminate 'Dezan's local commander, while Fireteam Caliber and the Swords of Sanghelios travel through the city, rallying human and Sangheili citizens to take up arms against the Covenant. Five and Cadence split from the rest of the team to deactivate a generator inside a Covenant spire creating a force field around Ortnuk Tower, where the Covenant commander is located. Afterwards, Swords of Sanghelios troops arrive, and the two Spartans man the plasma turrets on a gunship, destroying a retreating Covenant convoy. Fireteam Caliber then travels to Ortnuk Tower, where Nak has assassinated the Covenant commander, and they prepare to advance on the palace of Kyro 'Dezan. Transcript {Cutscene} 05:56 HOURS AUGUST 1, 2558 UNSC ''INFINITY'' Fireteam Caliber walks through one of the multiple hangars on the , passing multiple groups of technicians and Marines, as well as another fireteam of Spartans. They stop next to a bulkhead, where is communicating with a pair of the ''Infinity's intelligence officers. She notices the team and cuts off one of the intelligence officers, turning to greet the Spartans.'' * Palmer: "Fireteam Caliber! I take it you got the information you were sent to retrieve?" Spartan Cadence Williams nods. * Cadence: "Yes, ma'am. The Prometheans were withdrawn for use on the planet Righteous Cause. They were taken by a Covenant Field Master by the name of Grono 'Yendam." Palmer scowls. * Palmer: "I know him. He participated in the Requiem Campaign. A damn elusive Split-Lip, just like his boss." * Intelligence Officer #1: "He had two confirmed Spartan kills during the conflict, one of which was when he personally assisted in eliminating Fireteam Castle. He now serves as one of Jul's top commanders, with the recent deaths of and ." The intelligence officer taps the datapad, emitting a blue hologram of an imposing Sangheili Zealot: Grono 'Yendam. * Cadence: "Speaking of that, any luck getting a tag on Jul?" * Palmer: "Negative. He's crawled back into his hole after Aktis IV, but with Grono coming out of the woodwork, we have the opportunity to take out one of the Covenant's top commanders, and maybe even find out where 'Mdama could be hiding." * Cadence: "Sounds solid. What can we expect to know about Righteous Cause then?" * Intelligence Officer #2: "The planet is a neutral Joint-Occupation world, home to a population of both human and Sangheili. There are presences of both the Covenant, and their rivals, the Swords of Sanghelios, there as well. Recently though, the Covenant has suppressed Cause, driving out most of the Swords and conquering major population centers with, wouldn't you know, Prometheans." * Palmer: "And with our luck, we have a guest that would be pleased to help us with driving the Covies off-world." Palmer turns her head, and the others follow suit, as a Sangheili Commander wearing the scarlet color of the Swords of Sanghelios, flanked by two Sangheili with the same scarlet color walks forward. * Nak 'Yendam: "Greetings, Spartans. I am Field Master Nak 'Yendam of the Swords of Sanghelios." Cadence nods, while Spartan Jacques Dubois looks taken aback. * Cadence: "Greetings, Field Master. I'm Spartan Cadence Williams, leader of Fireteam Caliber." Jacques leans in towards Caliber Five, whispering in his ear: * Jacques: "Did he just say Yendam?" Nak turns to Jacques and flares his nostrils. * Nak 'Yendam: "Yes, I come from the same clan as the Covenant Field Master, Spartan. In fact, I was once friends with him before he chose the wrong path." Jacques opens his mouth to reply, but Spartan Julia Demos lightly slaps his shoulder. * Julia: "So, what brings you here, Field Master?" * Nak 'Yendam: "I command a legion once focused on keeping the peace on Righteous Cause. We have been driven out however, and my remaining forces are on the outskirts of the planet, awaiting assistance." * Palmer: "Would you be able to tell us anything about the attack?" * Nak 'Yendam: "The Covenant sent in hordes of their Prometheans, before withdrawing them when the opposition was subdued. The current leader overseeing the Covenant on Cause is a Sangheili Shipmaster in league with Grono 'Yendam. The Shipmaster has been keeping any uprisings in check through his combat network, as well as his light cruiser that he uses to solve all of his problems." * Intelligence Officer #1: "A Shipmaster, you say?" The intelligence officer swipes across his datapad, before looking back up. * Intelligence Officer #1: "One individual that matches that description. During the Requiem Campaign, Grono 'Yendam had a Shipmaster named Kyro 'Dezan who commanded a CRS-class light cruiser. During the war, he served as a brutal Covenant warrior that was known for insubordination. He only obeys those who he deems worthy of his loyalty." * Nak 'Yendam: "So Grono keeps this Kyro on a leash like a Colo." The other two Sangheili chuckle. Palmer clears her throat. * Palmer: "Capturing Kyro 'Dezan could prove useful. We could interrogate him on Grono's location, and maybe even Jul 'Mdama's plans. And in the process, we could help Nak liberate his planet." * Nak 'Yendam: "Your plan seems sufficient." Palmer acknowledges Nak. * Palmer: "Thanks, Field Master." Nak bows his head. * Nak 'Yendam: "Likewise, Commander. Your assistance is greatly appreciated." Palmer turns to Fireteam Caliber. * Palmer: "Fireteam Caliber, Nak has a Lich waiting to take you to the Trilborr system. You better suit up." * Cadence: "Yes ma'am." Cadence puts on his helmet, and the rest of Fireteam Caliber follows suit. One of Nak's escorts gestures his hand towards them as the three Sangheili depart. * Sword Sangheili #1: "Come, Spartans! We have little time!" The team follows the Sangheili. Jacques leans in and whispers in Cadence's ear: * Jacques: "I don't like this. We've really gotta work with Squidheads?" Cadence puts a finger to Jacques' mouth pointing to the Sangheili walking ahead of them. * Cadence: "Don't say that in their presence! Not all Sangheili are out to kill us! The Swords of Sanghelios are our allies!" Jacques snorts. * Jacques: "Yet most of them were participating in a war of extermination against our kind, right? Not to mention a Sangheili killed Sam." * Five: "Is this the same person Liana mentioned in the Pelican?" Spartan Liana Martin and Jacques snap around to face Five, while Cadence sighs. * Cadence: "I guess I couldn't hide the truth forever. Time for a walk and talk." The team continues tailing the Sangheili. * Cadence: "You aren't actually a new addition to the team, Five. You were actually selected to replace our previous Caliber Five, Samson." Fade to white. A white-armored Spartan wearing a War Master helmet fades into view, holding a BR85 HB Battle Rifle. * Cadence: "Samson was an eager Spartan, and the life of the team. He excelled in almost all forms of combat, hence his War Master armor." Samson fires his Battle Rifle at a pair of incoming Unggoy, knocking the gas mask off of one of them as it flies backwards. * Cadence: "Fireteam Caliber was one of the many Spartan teams that participated in the Requiem Campaign, like Crimson and Majestic." Fireteam Caliber deploys from a in the midst of a skirmish between the UNSC and the Covenant. * Cadence: "But in the end, Sam held off the Covenant long enough for us to escape form a losing battle." Samson fires at several Kig-Yar, shouting at the rest of Fireteam Caliber as they hastily board a waiting Pelican. Samson throws an M9 Fragmentation Grenade, watching as the explosion envelopes the Kig-Yar. He turns around to board the Pelican. * Cadence: "An Elite got him." An energy sword ignites, and Samson's eyes widen behind his visor as the blade goes through his abdomen. * Jacques: "The damn Split-Lip was a showy bastard. His armor was covered in scraps of human and Swords of Sanghelios plates." The energy sword is withdrawn from Samson's body, retracting back to its owner, a large Sangheili Commander with chunks of human and Swords of Sanghelios armor attached to his harness. Samson falls, and the Sangheili rips off the dead Spartan's helmet, releasing a gravelly laugh. * Cadence: "He took Samson's helmet as a trophy, and we couldn't kill the Sangheili before he escaped." The Sangheili Commander leaps out of the way as Liana fires a rocket at him, screaming in rage. The Sangheili then sprints into a horde of advancing Covenant, as the Pelican lifts off. Cut to the interior of the dropship, where Liana shouts in anguish, punching the the wall so hard that it dents. Julia is unresponsive, and Jacques has his fists balled up, while Cadence puts a hand to his forehead and slowly shakes his head in defeat. * Jacques: "And know you know why I hate Elites." Cut back to Fireteam Caliber in the hangar. Cadence backhands Jacques' chestplate. * Cadence: "Shut your mouth, Caliber Three." The Spartans and Sangheili reach the . Nak turns and motions behind him. * Nak 'Yendam: "I assume none of you have ever had the opportunity of flying in a Lich before. Here is some advice. Don't poke your head out when the Lich is not in-atmosphere, unless you wish to be decapitated." * Cadence: "Thanks for the tip. Caliber, let's get on with it." Nak and his two Sangheili step aboard the Lich's lower deck, and Fireteam Caliber follows them inside. Cut to the upper deck, as Nak walks up to the Lich's pilot, Souzou 'Calot. * Nak 'Yendam: "Detach from the dock. Our business here is finished." * Souzou 'Calot: "Affirmative, Field Master." The Lich lifts off and flies out of the hangar, zooming away from the ''Infinity. Inside the lower deck, one of the Sword Sangheili turns to the rest of the troops as Nak walks down the ramp from the upper deck above.'' * Sword Sangheili #2: "Field Master! Our weapons hunger for Covenant blood!" * Nak 'Yendam: "Then they shall have it. We insert immediately upon arrival." The Sangheili raise their fists and shout war cries. Jacques turns around and folds his arms across his chest. The Lich opens a slipspace portal and flies through it, before the portal closes. Fade to black. 13:27 HOURS AUGUST 1, 2558 GARUK, RIGHTEOUS CAUSE, TRILBORR SYSTEM The Swords of Sanghelios Lich exits out of slipspace. Pan to the planet of Righteous Cause below, which the Lich flies towards. Cut to the skies above the desert city of Garuk, where the Lich flies into view. It speeds past a domed force field surrounding a large tower, startling an Unggoy on the roof. * Nak 'Yendam: "That structure we just passed is Ortnuk Tower, where the Covenant have set up their local command post in this city. My objective is to eliminate the Covenant leadership there, but first the force field must be deactivated. Spartans, you shall go with one of my lances to liberate the citizens and stop the Covenant advance. The rest of my men and I shall travel to the tower." Cut to the interior of the Lich, where Fireteam Caliber unslings their weapons as the Sangheili activate their own. Nak pulls a metal handle off of his thigh, thumbing a button on it that releases a Type-1 Energy Sword. * Sword Sangheili #3: "Patching you into our COMS, Spartans." Cadence nods to the Sangheili. * Cadence: "Copy that." Nak access his COMS, and gazes out of the troop bay at the Covenant forces mobilizing below. * Nak 'Yendam: "'Calot, direct the Lich towards the outskirts of the city. My men and I will deploy along the way, and when you reach the insertion point, Fireteam Caliber will deploy from the the gunboat as well. Draw fire from the enemy airships, and take out as many as you can." * Souzou 'Calot (COM): "Of course, Field Master. I am ready to die for the cause." The Lich flies towards a courtyard brimming with Covenant infantry. Cut to the ground, where a Kig-Yar points up at the Lich. Cut back to the interior of the Lich, where Nak places a hand on Cadence's shoulder. * Nak 'Yendam: "Good luck, Spartan." Cadence nods in response. * Cadence: "As to you, Field Master." Nak roars and leaps out of the gunboat, Energy Sword in hand. Several of the Sangheili mimic his battle cry and depart as well. The Lich continues on its course, as a pair of Banshee fighters rise up from the rooftops below and start firing. A fuel rod impacts with the Lich, knocking everyone off balance. A Sangheili screams as he is thrown out of the Lich to the streets below. * Souzou 'Calot (COM): "Spartans, destroying those Banshees would be a great help!" Liana groans, and hefts up her M57 Pilum Rocket Launcher, firing a rocket straight at one of the Banshees, destroying it. As the Lich nears its destination, she fires again at the second Banshee, only for the fighter to maneuver out of the way. The rocket tracks it though, and makes contact, destroying the second fighter. Liana allows herself a rare chuckle. Two of the Sangheili lean out the side of the Lich, firing at Covenant below. * Souzou 'Calot (COM): "We are nearing the drop zone!" The Lich swoops down low as it nears a street intersection. A Phantom gunship swerves into its path to block it. * Souzou 'Calot (COM): "They are clearly fools!" The Lich fires its main cannon at the Phantom, obliterating the gunship's left side. The Phantom swoons in the air for a moment before crashing into one of the four streets of the intersection, crushing a lance of Kig-Yar beneath it. * Souzou 'Calot (COM): "Jump, Spartans, jump!" Fireteam Caliber and the Swords of Sanghelios leap out of the Lich as it dives towards the ground, landing feetfirst on the intersection. Pan to the troops looking up as the Lich shoots upwards, before turning around and flying back towards the city center. Fade to white. {Gameplay} Traffic Jam Fireteam Caliber and the five Swords of Sanghelios Sangheili with them spread out, looking at the three streets set out in front of them. * Sword Sangheili #2: "Spartans, it would be best if we split up, so we can cover more ground. We shall meet you at the next intersection." * Cadence: "Copy that. Caliber, seeing as we're going to be communicating with the Swords, let's be courteous and turn our translators so they don't have to speak English." * Mjolnir Systems: "Translator on. Language: Sangheili." Five can choose which of the three paths to pick. The path the he/she chooses will not be taken by the Swords of Sanghelios, while Fireteam Caliber will accompany Five on that path. The left road leads to another road, which is connected to two buildings. The buildings are accessible, and the first one has a pair of Covenant Unggoy inside, while the second one has an SRS99 S-5AM Sniper Rifle within. In the street, there is a Covenant lance of Unggoy and Kig-Yar. When they are killed, the left road reconnects to the center road. The center road goes straight ahead, and is filled with Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Sangheili. The right road leads into an alleyway. The alleyway connects to several buildings, some abandoned, some occupied by Covenant troops. It eventually connects to the main road as well. Fireteam Caliber reunites with the Swords of Sanghelios. * Cadence: "Alright, everyone. The main road leads up ahead. From my view in the Lich, I'd say that it seems to be a monument." * Sword Sangheili #2: "Indeed, Spartan. It is the Thriqvar Memorial, dedicated to the Kaidon of the keep that laid the foundations for this city." The two teams move into a plaza with a large statue of a Sangheili Kaidon, surrounded by Covenant Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Sangheili. After killing them, the they continue through the streets, encountering more Covenant forces. Eventually, They arrive at a split. One path continues into the city's alleyways, while the other goes up a highway. * Julia: "The path splits. Judging by the amount of Covenant forces that could be either way, I'd suggest that everyone stick together." * Sword Sangheili #3: "Affirmative, Spartan." The group goes through one path, fighting large groups of Covenant forces. Eventually the paths merge back together at another plaza, where makeshift Covenant armories and holding cells are. Several dead human and Sangheili citizens lie on the ground. Unggoy and Kig-Yar patrol the area and guard the holding cells while a lance of Sangheili led by a Sangheili Warrior converse within the armory. If Five does not break cover, the following conversation ensues: * Sangheili Storm: "These weapons are fine trinkets. I was unaware that the local merchants had began selling them to both the Covenant and Swords of Sanghelios." * Sangheili Warrior: "That does not matter now. What matters is that these are now our weapons, which we can use as we please." * Sangheili Commander: "Such as executing the civilians that resist our rule." Fireteam Caliber and the Swords of Sanghelios attack, engaging the enemies. All of the Sangheili wield unknown weapons, using them to full effect. Once all enemies are down, Five can investigate the armory or release the remaining human, Unggoy, and Sangheili citizens from the holding cells. If Five enters the armory, he/she will find multiple weapons akin to those that the Sangheili wielded. * Jacques: "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" * Sword Sangheili #2: "They are Plasma Strikers. Powerful weapons produced by the local merchants here. They sold them to both the Covenant and us, but it seems that with the takeover the Covenant have taken the weapons for themselves." * Jacques: "I like that. Let me try one out." Jacques swaps out his M45D Shotgun for a Plasma Striker. Fives releases the civilians, who then take remaining Plasma Strikers and scavenge weapons off of the dead Covenant. * Human Civilian: "Thanks for getting us out. Those Covie bastards stormed in and swept through the city. They killed thousands of civilians. We'd like to help you return the favor." * Cadence: "Copy that. Just stick to cover when needed. I'd like it if the military took the lead." * Cadence: "Fireteam Caliber, protect the civilians if need be." * Julia: "Affirmative." * Cadence: "Everyone, move out!" * Unggoy Civilian: "They took my gas! No one takes my gas!" Or * Sangheili Civilian: "Death to the Covenant!" The liberated troops storm through the streets, cutting down any Covenant troops they come into contact with. Eventually, Nak 'Yendam's Lich flies overhead, pursued by three Banshees. * Souzou 'Calot (COM): "Spartans, there is a large Covenant convoy en route to your location!" * Cadence: "Copy that, Souzou." Fireteam Caliber, the Swords of Sanghelios, and civilians all trek into a large intersection with a pair of parked Ghosts. A gathering of Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Sangheili, Ghosts, and a Wraith tank soon enter. * Cadence: "Everyone, engage! That convoy's not gonna kill itself!" After a tremendous battle, the Covenant forces are defeated. Several Covenant Phantoms can be seen in the distance flying towards the group. * Nak 'Yendam (COM): "Spartan Cadence, I have run into a problem. There is a Covenant spire housing the generator for the force field around Ortnuk Tower. I have lost contact with the lance I sent there, and my remaining men are now pinned by Covenant forces. Take one of your Spartans with you and deactivate the shield as soon as possible!" * Cadence: "I read you, Field Master. Your men and my Spartans ought to be able to protect the civilians." To the player: * Cadence: "Caliber Five, let's move! You're going on a little walk with me." Urban Warfare Five and Cadence split up from the rest of the group, leaping over the wreckage of a Phantom. They set down in an area with multiple alleyways and damaged buildings. There are Covenant forces lurking in the sector. * Cadence: "Alright, Five. Looks like it's time for some CQC." The two Spartans progress through the ghetto, dispatching Covenant troops as they go. Eventually, the duo exits the ghetto, finding themselves on a large street. In the distance, several blocks away, is the Covenant spire, standing in the shadow of the much larger Ortnuk Tower. There is an empty Warthog parked off to the side. * Cadence: "Looks like we can put that Warthog to good use. You'll drive, I'll gun." The Spartans enter the vehicle, as a Phantom arrives and deploys a pair of Ghosts. After destroying them, Five drives the Warthog through more streets, while Cadence guns down any Covenant forces encountered. They enter a large plaza with the Covenant spire in the center. * Cadence: "There's the spire. Let's clear out these Covies first before we go up there." After eliminating the Covenant forces guarding the spire, Five and Cadence exit the Warthog. A Phantom arrives and deploys a lance of Unggoy and Kig-Yar. * Cadence: "I'll hold these bastards off, Five. You just deactivate the shield." Cadence begins firing on the Covenant infantry, while Five ascends the spire through its gravity lifts. In the spire's control center are several dead Swords of Sanghelios, and a lance of Unggoy Heavies with Fuel Rod Guns under the command of a Sangheili Warrior with an Energy Sword. After killing them, Five deactivates the force field around Ortnuk Tower. In the sky, many Swords of Sanghelios Phantoms and Banshees can be seen rising up from the streets to combat Covenant airships. Nak's Lich joins the dogfight as well. Five descends the the spire, helping Cadence pick off the remaining Covenant. * Cadence: "Good work, Caliber Five!" * Nak 'Yendam (COM): "Spartans, you have proven yourselves valiant warriors! But take heed, the Covenant are sending in reinforcements to take back the spire and reactivate the shield! I still have yet to enter Ortnuk Tower, so you must hold off the Covenant until I can send a gunship your way!" * Cadence: "Copy that, Field Master." To the player: * Cadence: "Let's get ready for what's coming, Five!" Five and Cadence suit up, as three waves of troops consisting of Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Sangheili, and Ghosts are deployed by Covenant Phantoms. After most of the enemies in the third wave have been killed, a Swords of Sanghelios Phantom arrives, assisting in mopping up the rest of the Covenant. * Sword Sangheili #4: "Spartans, take control of the turrets! I could use some supporting fire!" * Cadence: "Affirmative." Turning the Tables The Spartans board the Phantom, each manning a Type-52 Plasma Cannon turret on each side. A lance of Sword Unggoy and Sangheili wait within the troop bay with them. * Souzou 'Calot (COM): "Pilot, the Covenant begin to retreat! Chase after them!" The Phantom flies out of the plaza, as a pair of Covenant Banshees arrive to fight it. After they are destroyed, the Phantom continues flying above the rooftops, as Five and Cadence fire on multiple Covenant emplacements and Banshees. * Nak 'Yendam (COM): "I need aircraft assistance! The Covenant defenses have pinned me down!" * Souzou 'Calot (COM): "Affirmative, Field Master." * Sword Sangheili #4: "On my way." The Phantom flies towards Ortnuk Tower, stopping to assist several Swords of Sanghelios Banshees and Phantoms fighting Covenant ships of the same caliber. After they are destroyed, the Swords of Sanghelios airships disperse as a trio of Covenant Phantoms exit a hangar bay near the top of Ortnuk Tower. However, Nak's Lich arrives, blasting them all to smithereens. * Souzou 'Calot (COM): "You're welcome." * Cadence: "Thanks for the assist." The Phantom and Lich circle the tower, eliminating Covenant turrets and emplacements while searching for Nak 'Yendam. Eventually, they reach a staircase leading outside the tower before curving back inside one floor up. At the foot of the stairs are Nak and a lance of Sword Sangheili, while a Covenant lance of Unggoy and Sangheili fire down on them from the top. One of the Swords of Sanghelios bolts from cover to fire, but is shot multiple times, causing him to lose his balance and fall off of the staircase. * Nak 'Yendam (COM): "Airships, bring the Covenant down!" Five fires his/her turret at the Covenant troops, whilst Cadence fires at a squadron of incoming Banshees. After all hostiles are down, Nak and his remaining Sangheili advance up the staircase. * Nak 'Yendam (COM): "Thank you, Spartans!" * Cadence: "Ah, don't mention it." The Phantom flies away from Ortnuk Tower, descending towards a highway exiting the city. At the foot of the highway is a lance of Covenant troops, as well as a pair of Shade turrets. After destroying them, the Phantoms lowers itself, and the hatches open. * Sword Sangheili #4: "Infantry, deploy here. Prevent any more of the Covenant traitors from accessing this highway." * Sword Sangheili #5: "My men shall not fail." The Swords of Sanghelios lance exits the Phantom and sets up a perimeter, as the gunship lifts off and continues along the highway. Five and Cadence destroy more Covenant troops and ground vehicles using the Phantom's plasma turrets. They reach the end segment of the road that leads out of Garuk. There is a small army of Covenant infantry alongside a steady stream of Ghosts attempting to exit. They are being covered by a trio of Wraith tanks in the back, firing at several lances of pinned Swords of Sanghelios. * Sword Sangheili #4: "Destroy the Wraiths, Spartans! Then we can assist the rest of the Swords of Sanghelios in capturing these Covenant!" * Cadence: "Let's get to work, Five." The Wraiths are destroyed, and the Swords of Sanghelios surge forward, cutting through the helpless Covenant. The remaining Covenant stop firing and surrender. Fade to black. {Cutscene} Fireteam Caliber walks into a war room filled with Swords of Sanghelios Unggoy and Sangheili. Julia takes off her helmet and takes a look around the room. * Julia: "Whoever built Ortnuk Tower certainly wasn't humble about their sense of style." Cadence and Jacques take off their helmets as well. Jacques snorts. * Jacques: "Certainly aren't humble about their damn color scheme either. It's always either purple or red." Cadence ignores him, and make his way to a holotable in the center of the room, where Nak 'Yendam is conversing with Souzou 'Calot and several Sangheili. He turns as the Spartans reach him, and dips his head. * Julia: "You certainly set up a command post in here quick, Field Master." Nak flares his nostrils. * Nak 'Yendam: "We still have yet to clean up." The Field Master gestures to a motionless Covenant Sangheili Zealot in the corner, slumped against the wall. * Nak 'Yendam: "I owe you my thanks, Fireteam Caliber. You contributed much to today's victory." * Cadence: "No problem, Field Master. But what we should focus on now is how to capture Kyro 'Dezan." Nak 'Yendam nods and taps the holotable, bringing up a hologram of a gargantuan palace. A fleet of Covenant airships are buzzing around the structure, and in place above it is the ''Universal Resonance.'' * Nak 'Yendam: "Shipmaster 'Dezan has his last bastion here. With our victory, the Swords of Sanghelios have come out of hiding on the fringes. We now have a sizeable attack force to assault the Shipmaster's palace with." Souzou brings up another hologram depicting a large mass of Swords of Sanghelios Banshees and Phantoms, with three Liches at the front of the attack force. * Souzou 'Calot: "We aim to distract his air forces and cruiser whilst deploying ground troops to destroy their defenses from within." Nak turns back to the Spartans with an open hand. * Nak 'Yendam: "And then, we capture 'Dezan, and crush the Covenant's grip on this planet." Nak closes his hand into a tight fist. * Cadence: "I see." Nak raise his hands up in the air. * Nak 'Yendam: "But that is tomorrow's battle. Let us celebrate today's victory!" The Swords of Sanghelios raise their fists in unison with Nak's, cheering. Fade to black. Level ends. Achievements * Wild West - Complete "Joint-Occupation" * United We Stand - Complete "Joint-Occupation" on Heroic without letting any civilians die Trivia * In Co-op mode, the Phantom segment plays out much differently. If there are two players, then each will man a turret on the Phantom while Cadence stays in the troop bay. If there are three, then two Phantoms will arrive, with two players manning the turrets on one of the gunships while Cadence and the other player board the other. If there are four players, then two players will man turrets on each gunship, with Cadence staying in the troop bay of the first. * Many fans speculated that the dead Sangheili Zealot in the ending cutscene was the Covenant commander that Nak 'Yendam was tasked with killing. A later edition of Halo: Cannon Fodder on Halo Waypoint confirmed this theory. Category:Halo: Warhunt